States of Insanity
by White Fedora
Summary: It's like, totally insane up in Hetalia right now! America's 50 states have gained personifications and they're totally causing mayhem! Some of them totally hate Father America and some totally hate the other nations! What's gonna happen? TOTAL CHAOS!
1. They're PERSONIFIED?

**I realize this has already been done before but please note that I am not stealing from anyone. All of these OCs are of my own design. **

**And I also want to let it be known that all of the states' personalities are based on the typical stereotypes of that particular state. Ex. Floridians are obsessed with oranges. What I have written here does not reflect my own personal opinions on the states.  
**

**And also...suck beginning but it's been a while since I wrote anything and I guess I'm still in re-practice. Sorry for the shortness and I'm trying to get things moving again!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the individual states. Just the content of their personified characters.**

* * *

A meeting was beginning in the UN building. All of the world's nations (and one micronation in a flowerpot) were gathering to discuss the world's various issues, argue about how to fix them, and get absolutely nothing done in the next five hours.

Well, all except one.

"Dammit!" England cursed as he looked at his watch, "Where the bloody hell is America?"

France looked at his rival and shrugged, "'Ow should I know, _Mousier _England?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him either." Japan commented, looking towards the door.

"Vell, vhatever." Germany decided, "Let's just get on vith it."

Right as he said that, the door to the meeting room opened. America poked his head around the opening, and for once he wasn't obnoxiously loud or stuffing a hamburger down his throat.

"Um...hey guys, ha ha.." he said half-heartedly. England glared.

"There you are! Hurry up! Where the hell were you, man?" he asked, "...and why do you look so horrible?"

As he said this, the others noticed that America's hair was disheveled and his glasses were askew. The curl in his hair was a little droopy too.

"Um...I've been under a lot of stress lately." he said slowly. Germany sighed.

"Haven't ve all?" he said fairly, "Come on, let's begin already."

"Um...that might not be a good idea." America said.

"Why not? Get in here already!" England exclaimed.

America looked like he was about to until he was suddenly bulled forward and three or four children stormed into the room.

"DAD! You said we were going to a peach farm, not a room full of weird old men!" a girl shouted.

"Father, I'm confused. What are all of these lights? Those windows are closed..." a small, plainly dressed boy murmured.

"Daddio! Why're we here? I don't know any of youse!" a very urban-dressed boy exclaimed, looking at the gathered nations.

The fourth child—another boy—hung out next to America. If the others guessed right, he was a part of this brood calling America "father."

The girl and the urban kid were running amok, chasing each other through the meeting hall but the plain boy and the other one kept at the back of the room. The other nations were staring at the kids with open mouths, and many of them sent questioning, furious glares at America.

But America didn't seem to notice. He kept trying to catch the kids before he finally fell over onto his face, sending his glasses spinning in the other direction. He reached for them, his movements slow, before Germany finally stood up and bellowed:

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN!"

The kids dropped straight to the ground and even the nations who had stood up sat. America grabbed his glasses and put them on, and looked up to see an annoyed Germany glaring at him.

"Vhat the hell is going on here, America?" he asked.

America smiled sheepishly and looked around at the four kids. They all averted his gaze and he murmured, "Um...they're the states."

* * *

England gawked at him and the others just stared. America stood up and the kids all flocked to him, keeping quiet in case Germany started yelling again.

"...the states?" England asked, finding his voice.

America nodded, "Yep. Well...the first four. These are Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and Georgia. Georgia's the girl, Delaware's the oldest, Pennsylvania's that one, and New Jersey is the other one."

"Well, nice to see you have zis parenting thing down." France said mockingly.

"Shut up France! I'm not in the mood!" America snapped, "There are going to be more of them! Forty- six more to be exact! Do you know how what that's going to be like?"

No one seemed to "get" it except for England, and that was only after some serious thought.

_Wait...America is divided into 50 states...if those 50 states become kids..._

50 states = One America. 50 states = 50 Mini-Americas...

"OH BLOODY HELL NO!" he shouted, "Fifty miniature Americas! Dear god!"

This sent the others into panicked shouting. They really didn't want more Americas!

Meanwhile, America's states had lost interest and fear in Germany and had run out of the room, this time with Delaware and Pennsylvania joining in. America was too busy being hurt to notice their escape.

"Well! So glad to know you wouldn't like 50 heroes to totally protect you guys!" he exclaimed, then looked around.

"Uh...where are the kids?" he asked.

England stared at him.

"YOU TWIT! THEY'VE RUN OFF! FIND THEM!" he shouted and dashed out of the room. He was followed by a stampede of the usual people: Japan, Russia, France, Italy, Germany, and China, along with Switzerland and Liechtenstein, Austria, Romano, Sealand (who had jumped out of the flowerpot), and Canada, holding on to his bear.

"We'll help you find them!" Canada said as he passed America. America was left staring at the other nations, and said, "Um...meeting adjourned?"


	2. Six Little Devil Children

"Delaware!" England called as he walked down the halls of the building alone. "Pennsylvania? New Jersey! Georgia! Come out!"

"Damned kids..." he muttered as he opened a door into an empty broom closet, "Where did you go?"

A voice from far away shouted, "I TOLD YOU! I KNEW THEY HAD PEACHES HERE!"

Definitely Georgia.

Turning on his heel, England took to running in the direction of the girl's shout, his mind spinning. America has had had all 50 states for over fifty years now! Why did they pick _now_of all times to appear? And _why _did they appear? They weren't countries!

_One__ America __is __enough__! __These __fifty __little __devil__-__children __can __not __be__considered __countries __and __they __will __not __disturb __our __meeting__! _U.K thought as he kept running.

Sadly, he had forgotten that they had _already _disturbed the meeting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Georgia and her brothers were sitting in the UN cafeteria kitchen, talking. Georgia had a peach in her hand and Pennsylvania was semi-busy loathing the microwaves, the stoves, the electric lights, and anything that could not be used naturally.

"So, yeah, I totally think Dad should keep things the way they are in the U.S. Things are like, sooo great the way they are now! I wonder what Massy's problem is, yeah?" Georgia said.

Delaware, who wasn't as interested in politics as his sister, merely sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and looked around.

"Be very glad that 'Massy' wasn't around to hear that, but...maybe we should go back. Dad must be worried." he murmured.

New Jersey looked up.

"Naw, you worry too much, bro!" he exclaimed, "Hey, did you see all those people in that room? Who do you think they were?"

Georgia waved a hand and said, "Must be other nations, kinda like him. Wonder where their states are?"

"The other countries don't _have_ states, Geneva." Delaware said, "I'm pretty sure America is the only one."

"Whatever. Anyways, why don't we check out their cars? ...Ha ha, too bad Michigan isn't here!" Georgia laughed, swallowing another peach slice, "He'd probably try to get us to buy some!"

Delaware shook his head and laughed as they walked out to the parking lot, "Yes...I suppose he would!"

* * *

The Axis boys ran into each other on the third floor, breathing hard. Italy was practically passed out, Japan felt like he had run the 10k, and Germany was just plain annoyed.

"Ve are going to have FIFTY Americas!" he shouted, fists clenched, "Do you know how annoying that vill be? Just vone of them is more than enough!"

"Oh oh! They might not be so bad! Who knows, maybe one of them likes-a pasta!" Italy managed to gasp between breaths. Germany considered flooring him before Japan brought up a fair point.

"Wait...if there is arready four states, when do you think the others wirr start appearing?" he asked.

Dead silence.

Germany's eyes widened and he ran off in the other direction, shouting, "AMERICA!"

It really was unclear if Germany was scared or just really, really ticked off. But Japan and Italy just looked at each other and walked away nonchalantly, looking for the states that currently existed.

* * *

Switzerland and Liechtenstein had departed with Austria from the scene, unwilling to be caught up in the inevitable chaos that would follow the finding of the four states. This of course, meant leaving the others alone to find the little "devil-children."

France and Russia had teamed up to find the kids and were walking down a hallway together. France was standing a noticeable few feet away from Russia, who just smiled and continued walking.

"Zis is ridiculous!" France sighed, "Why do America's little devil-children, 'zey choose _now _to appear?"

"Vell, I vonder if these American states...if any of them are maybe angry at him..." Russia mused.

"Why would you want to know zat?" France asked, surprised.

Russia smirked and said quietly, "Vhat better way to end him than to take him down from the inside?"

Francis caught on and smiled. He started walking closer to Ivan and the two lost themselves in plotting, ironically forgetting the reasons they were.

* * *

Said reasons had made it out to the parking lot and were browsing through the various cars and vehicles. Georgia and New Jersey were having a blast jumping in and out of the cars and pretending to drive them. Pennsylvania was very confused and was inspecting the cars that his siblings weren't currently messing with.

"Delmar, where's the horse?" he asked after looking under Ludwig's Volkswagen for the horse that was obviously not there.

Delaware sighed. "They don't have horses, Parker. These are _cars__. _Also known as the 'horseless carriage.'"

Pennsylvania stood up, shaking his head. "If it doesn't have a horse, it can't move. That's what I believe."

Delmar shook his head and winced when a loud screeching sound grated his and Pennsylvania's eardrums. When it passed, they were horrorstruck to hear Georgia shout something.

"I told you not to push it so hard! NOW look at what you did!"

The two eldest looked at each before running in the direction of the noise. What he saw up ahead, however, caused Delaware to freeze and Pennsylvania slammed right into his back, pushing him forward.

New Jersey was standing inside of a Maserati emblazoned with the Italian flag, staring at the car in front of him. The passenger-side door of the Maserati was out and touching the car in front of it. Following the car's trajectory with a sick feeling in his stomach, Delaware could feel a headache forming...

* * *

China was walking along a corridor with America and Canada, supposedly, but neither could really see him. As usual, China had his panda in his arms and was talking to America about his states. America, of course, wasn't really listening but he was pretending he was so that counted...right?

As they were about to turn a corner, Canada was going to say something until he was flattened by Germany, who had come dashing out of nowhere towards America.

"AMERICA!" Ludwig shouted, "THE OTHER STATES-WHEN DO YOU THINK THEY VILL START APPEARING?"

America stared at the shouting man vacantly, before he said, "Um...Oh shit...I never thought about that."

Germany facepalmed and shouted, "YOU DUMMKOPF!"

America shrugged, "What? I'm sure nothing's wrong."

Germany considered strangling him...oh what the heck, he _did _strangle him. China, backing away, decided he wanted no part and promptly left to warn the others. Indeed, with the other states on the way they would need to be prepared.

* * *

Delaware held his face in his hands and groaned, "Please, please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

He knew very well that it was, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Uh...okay, it isn't what you think it is." Georgia said, glancing at the long, crooked scratch on the side of a black Chaika.

Delmar turned on her and snapped, "Of course it is what I think it is! Don't tell me it isn't!"

"Hey, relax D." New Jersey said, "We can fix this."

"How?" Delaware was practically shouting, turning on his brother, "We aren't Michigan! We can't repair a car by snapping our fingers or whatever the heck he does! Whoever owns this car is going to _murder _us!"

Georgia was going to say something in response when she was cut off by a loud, arrogant voice echoing over the parking lot towards them.

"Delmar! Parker! Newark! Geneva! That _can't _be you!"

Delaware froze and facepalmed. He knew that voice. He absolutely _hated _that voice. Turning around, he saw a tall, well-dressed teen a little younger than him striding up with another boy behind him. The well-dressed one was wearing an undone tie that fluttered behind him like a scarf as he came closer and eventually stopped to lean on the Maserati. His companion was red-haired, freckled, and had arrogant green eyes as he looked at the other four.

"Connecticut and Massachusetts," Delaware said venomously, "What brings you two here?"


	3. Bets and Brawls

**Woo, I'm actually surprised I've gotten reviews on this o3o. There are so many states fics out there I thought this would just be a bust xD so thanks for the reviews, everybody!**

* * *

Connecticut put a hand to his heart and looked hurt, though his blue eyes were nothing but laughing as he said, "Why, Delmar, you don't sound happy to see me!"

"That might be because I'm not." Delaware snapped, "And I expect _you, _Connecticut, to call me by my _state _name."

Connecticut lowered his hand and smirked at his older brother, saying snidely, "Aww...what's the matter, Delaware? Things not growing right back at the good old farm? I always knew you had a sore—"

He never got to finish. At the mention of the farm Delaware had lunged at his brother and knocked him into another car, setting off the alarm. As the horn blared Massachusetts whirled around to watch the two brawl. Seeing Delaware give Connecticut a hefty punch to the jaw, the shorter boy curled his fists and jumped into the fray, opening with a hard punch to Delaware's right shoulder.

"HEY!" Georgia shouted as she saw Delmar was outnumbered, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"

For one so small, she was certainly quite strong. She pounced on Massachusetts and the two broke away from the initial fight to brawl beside England's car. New Jersey and Pennsylvania looked on helplessly until they saw their father, Germany, China, France, Russia, Italy, England, and Japan running up (the other nations had, of course, disappeared).

Once they got close enough to see what was going on, America was momentarily too stunned to do anything. The fighting states didn't notice them until Germany roared, "ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Immediately the fighting ceased. Pennsylvania and New Jersey ran over to the other four and pulled Georgia and Delaware off of their targets. Connecticut and Massachusetts only stood up and backed away, eying their siblings warily. Delware was sporting a bloody lip and he was holding his shoulder tenderly, while Connecticut was covering a black eye and clutching his arm. Massachusetts was glaring at Georgia with a large bruise on his right cheek, and Georgia shared a similar one on the other.

Gaining his voice, America shook his head and exclaimed, "What the heck is going on here? Chester, why are you and Delmar fighting? And Monroe, why are _you _and _Geneva _fighting?"

From behind him, England muttered something like "Geneva?" but America chose to ignore it, preferring to stare dumfounded at his states.

"Connecticut was baiting Delaware, dad!" Geneva said loudly, "He was taunting him about his farm again!"

"He was just asking a question!" Massachusetts said defensively, "He didn't have to be so sharp!"

"He knows how sensitive Delmar is about it, father," Pennsylvania nodded, "Chester was doing it on purpose."

"Well, _Delmar _could be at _least _a _little _happy to see one of his brothers," Connecticut said, "I did nothing wrong! He just immediately despises me!"

"Maybe because you're the biggest pain in the neck state I've ever met! And I've met _everyone! _AND I SAID CALL ME DELAWARE!"

"You let _Pennsylvania _call you Delmar!"

"He's _Pennsylvania. You're _Connecticut!"

"That is not an excuse!"

"ENOUGH!" England finally shouted, his anger having risen to the boiling point, "You were told once to knock it off, DO NOT make me tell you again!"

The quarreling kids fell silent once more. America sighed heavily and looked at his fellow nations, seeking help. The others just backed away and did nothing, leaving Alfred to deal with his states alone.

"Delmar Everett Jones," he began slowly, turning around to look at Delaware, "you're the oldest, so you shouldn't start fights with your little bros. And Chester, you have to leave him alone about what's going on in his state...like seriously, if it doesn't affect you, just don't bother!"

Delaware and Connecticut looked at each other before looking away, listening as Alfred went on to talk to Georgia and Massachusetts.

"You two...you should stay out of arguments that don't involve you. I know it's hard to stand by and watch your brother get attacked, but involving yourself only makes things worse...you should've tried to like...reason with them or something, but not land any physical blows!"

Alfred facepalmed and sighed. He was _not _good with this. "Bottom line..."

"The bottom line is, you are siblings. Live vith it." Germany sighed, stepping in to save him, "You may not alvays like it, but still. Family is family. Are ve clear?"

The states looked at each other doubtfully and then back at Germany.

"We're clear." was the unanimous decision, even if it wasn't 100% enthusiastic.

"Good." America said, silently thanking Germany, "Now we should all—"

"Excuse me, America." a cheerful voice said. Looking around, everyone saw Russia standing beside the black Chaika. The states paled visibly and started backing away.

"Did any of your states have something to do vith this horrid scratch on my car?" Ivan asked, pointing a gloved finger at the offending mark.

Everyone fell silent and paled; the states were now nothing more than bedsheets.

"Uh...no." Connecticut said eventually, "Massy and I had nothing to do with it! Although, I did see the others messing around here..."

"DAMMIT CONNECTICUT!" Delaware shouted as he turned on his brother and proceeded to throttle him, "YOU'RE JUST A LOUSY LITTLE JERK, YOU KNOW THAT?"

To everyone's dismay, the states got into another all-out brawl and when America looked up, he saw Russia had his waterpipe out and was walking towards them, muttering "Kolkolkol" under his breath.

Taking a deep breath, America shouted, "EVERY STATE AND COUNTRY FOR HIMSELF! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Well, no one had to tell _them_ twice. Very soon Russia was the only state left in the parking lot—everyone else had run off to hide.

Lousy cowards.

* * *

England fidgeted uncomfortably in the closet that he, America, and France had somehow wound up in together. It was a dream come true! Being stuck in a tiny, cramped, airless space occupied by a hamburger-loving git and a bloody frog was _just _how England wanted this World Meeting to go...

_Not._

"_Francis!"_ Arthur snapped, "For the _last _time if you don't get your hands out of my pants I will make you _wish _I had left you with Russia to be viciously piped and assimilated!"

He could hear France chuckling as he withdrew, and America sighed.

"Oh yes, America, which states do you think will appear next?" England asked, curious.

"Well, it looks like they're showing up according to when the entered the Union. Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and Georgia were the first four, then Connecticut was number five and Massachusetts was number six. If that's right, then Maryland should show up next. I wonder if it'll be another boy or a girl?"

"You sound like a father waiting for his wife to give birth." England said flatly as he tried to remember the order of states by admission. When he couldn't bring to mind the order he sighed and froze as he felt something somewhere it should NOT have been.

"...FRANCE!"

* * *

The states, meanwhile, weren't nearly as concerned about the angry Russia as they were with trying to rip each others' heads off. Wisely, Georgia and Massachusetts, along with Pennsylvania and New Jersey stayed out of the fight between Delaware and Connecticut and sat at a nearby waiting table to watch. Apparently they had inherited the nations' ability to heal and regenerate quickly after injury so no one was worried about anyone dying.

In fact, their siblings were _so _unconcerned that they started taking bets. Ah, Americans...even your personified states are gamblers.

"Too bad Nevada, she isn't'a here." New Jersey sighed as he put in a bet for Delaware, "She'd'a be on'a top of this, eh?"

Georgia nodded her agreement and winced as Connecticut slugged Delaware on the shoulder. "Yeah...um...I'll put three dollars on Chester, just for that punch right there." she said as she put said amount on the steadily growing pile of bills.

Even introverted Pennsylvania was betting. "No doubt. How about five dollars on Delmar?"

"I'll put ten on Chester!" Massachusetts said enthusiastically, slapping the bill down with a force to rock the table.

Georgia wasn't impressed as she sorted the money pile and muttered, "Of course you will, Monroe..."

She flinched when Delmar punched Chester especially hard on the jaw and said, "You know what? I'll take those three bucks back...and put them on Delaware instead!"

Eventually, after a few hours of hiding in random places around the building the nations gathered around with the states in the board room. Apparently, Russia had left two hours earlier, but he had not forgiven the attack on his car and this was proven with the appearance of a "Dear John" letter to America and his states.

Georgia was smiling to herself and her jacket pockets were stuffed with cash as she grinned at her brothers, who were glaring resentfully at her over the loss of their money.

"Alright, America, if too many of them show up, I suppose just call us and we'll do what we can to help you." England sighed. Clearly, he wasn't thrilled about offering help for something that really looked like a personal problem.

"Ja, ve vill help." Germany nodded.

"Thanks guys!" Alfred sighed as he turned to his states, "Guys, I guess we can just bunk at my place tonight. But I don't know how we're going to fit all of us in the car..."

"I can drive them, America." Japan said, stepping in, "It wourd be no probrem at arr."

"Thanks, Kiku! I owe you one!" America said. As they set off, Alfred turned and waved at the other nations.

"Wish me luck you guys! See you later!" he called merrily.

The other nations waved encouragingly but almost as soon as they were out of sight, five wallets were out and being opened.

"How much do you want to bet that he doesn't last the week?" England asked.

* * *

**Oh yeah, the Delaware-Connecticut hatred thing has no historical significance. I just put that there to be a little nub.**

**Kukuku~  
**

**(free internets to those who know where that laugh was from o3o)  
**


	4. A Fine Mess

**This one took me a while to finish. Oh well, unusually long chapter for you xD**

* * *

The ride to America's house was relatively peaceful, probably owing to the fact that Connecticut and Massachusetts rode with Japan while the other four rode with Alfred.

Once they pulled into America's driveway the states were inside almost instantly, leaving Japan and America to talk.

"America, are you rearry sure you can handre them?" Kiku asked, looking questioning at Alfred.

America shook his hand in a dismissive way, "Oh yeah, definitely! It'll take a little getting used to, but nothing a hero can't handle!"

Japan nodded slowly and sighed. "Of course...but remember, if you need someone to herp you, just carr."

"Yep! Hey, want to come in for a bit?" Alfred asked.

Japan suddenly looked sheepish. "Uh...no, no thank you. I rearry must be going..."

"Aw," America sighed, "alright. Just gimme a call if you want to visit, 'kay?"

Japan waved to say yes as he got back into his car and drove off. Once he was gone, America clapped his hands together and ran into the house after the states.

* * *

When the states walked into the house, they were surprised and overjoyed to see three familiar faces there.

"Hello." a very well-dressed girl said, nodding.

"Hello everyone!" a dark-haired girl in old-timey American clothing said brightly.

"Hey man! There you are!" a boy said, flashing them a peace sign.

" Maryland! South Carolina! New Hampshire! What's up, guys?" Georgia asked, running towards them.

"Waiting for you!" Maryland said, slipping off of the armrest of the couch she had been sitting on. New Hampshire pointed at Maryland to say that he had been doing likewise and crossed his legs, sitting with his back against the couch as he watched his siblings.

"Well we just got back from a Meeting of the Nations or something. Yeah, this Russia guy tried to kill everyone 'cause we scratched up his car!" Georgia exclaimed as she sat down next to New Hampshire.

"Hey man, that's not cool." New Hampshire said, glaring at her, "Make love, not war, man."

Connecticut sat down at a chair and muttered, "Freaking hippie."

Maryland laughed and looked up when America walked in, "Dad!"

"Father!" South Carolina exclaimed.

"Daddio!" New Hampshire greeted him, still not moving from his spot.

Alfred smiled and laughed nervously at the sight of the next three states. "Ha ha...hey guys. Um...Maryland, South Carolina, and New Hampshire, right?"

"Yep!" Georgia said.

"Okay!" Alfred exclaimed, "Nothing a hero can't handle!"

"Alright! So um...father do you know when the others will show up? I'm worried about North." South Carolina said nervously. She was talking about North Carolina.

"Oh, don't worry. She should be here soon." America told her, "And the others...the others should be here soon too..."

He sounded very anxious at the end of that sentence but no one seemed to notice. Instead, Maryland had stood up and started to stretch.

"Oh hey, is anyone in the mood for crabs tonight? I'm starving and I'm just craving crabs right now." she said.

"I was actually thinking about getting some peaches or something." Georgia said.

"How about we get'a pasta instead?" New Jersey asked. Alfred facepalmed.

"You sound just like Feliciano...alright, so how about I just get us some hamburgers instead? I can also see about getting you some crab cakes and peach cobbler or something." he asked. There was a faint murmur of "Yeah, okay." and America nodded.

"No way, daddio. Make mine a veggie burger." New Hampshire said, "Regular hamburgers are like...way uncool."

Alfred sighed. "Yeah, alright. Don't burn down the house while I'm gone! Ah...Tony's in charge, SEE YA BYE!"

He practically _fled _from the house after that, leaving the states alone. Georgia looked around at her siblings and asked the common question, "Who the heck is Tony?"

Tony appeared in the doorway with a soda in one hand and a TV remote in the other. He was _very _surprised to see six other states waiting there (as he had greeted Santee, Newton, and Mardela at the door).

"That's Tony." Maryland said, nodding at him. The other six stared.

"Is that...an alien?" Connecticut asked, his mouth hanging open.

Delaware nodded slowly, "I think so... heh...New Mexico would be having a fit."

Tony looked at each of the states and shrugged, walking over to the couch and sitting down to watch TV.

"Don't burn down the house." he warned, which was basically saying 'Do what you want just leave me the hell alone.'

The states shrugged and the boys went upstairs to see about sleeping arrangements, but Maryland, Georgia, and South Carolina stayed down to talk.

"Father has a ton of guest rooms in here. But since the other states are bound to show up what do you think will happen?" South Carolina asked.

"I'm not sure...I believe that Dad will help us find housing in our own states but he's probably waiting for the others to show up." Maryland nodded.

"Oh hey, doesn't he have like, a house in each state? Can't we just hang out in those?" Georgia asked.

South Carolina nodded, "Right, right of course."

Maryland smiled and clapped her hands together. "All right, now that that's settled...want to get the guys and play some lacrosse?"

South Carolina watched her curiously as they went upstairs, "Does he have the equipment?"

Maryland shrugged, "Yeah, I think he does. If not, we can use mine."

"Whatever's fine with me, as long as we don't burn down the house." Georgia reminded them.

* * *

America sighed as he opened the front door of his house about two hours later, his arms laden with hamburgers and various other dishes to satiate the states.

"Hey guys, I'm back. I—" he froze.

The house was a wreck. Lacrosse balls and sticks lay scattered at random, there was a smashed suit of armor in the hallway, and a cat and a dog chased each other through the wreckage, completely uncaring of the mess. Two small birds tweeted at each other from on top of the piano he never used and a huge black and white Great Dane with a fox on its back trotted away from the foyer. In the distance he could hear kids shouting and Alfred could feel the strangest mix of anger and amazement coming on.

Soon the amazement faded and it was replaced by stiff rage. He did well to control it though and rushed to the kitchen to set down the groceries before he started looking around for his states.

He decided to follow the shouting that was coming down the stairs and he rushed up, looking around at the bombing site that was his house.

The noise led him into one of the guest rooms. Not to his immediate surprise, he found Connecticut and Delaware throttling each other again. Running in, he quickly separated the two with a loud shout of, "HEY!"

Delmar and Chester froze when they were lifted into the air by their collars and set down. Sheepish, they looked up into the eyes of their father figure and Connecticut said, "Um...ha ha...welcome home...dad."

America just gave him a dark glare that suggested he had best not make any wise cracks right now.

"Where are the others?" he asked, speaking to both of them.

They started talking at once, speaking over the others until America stopped them.

"One at a time, dudes." Alfred sighed, relaxing a bit. He was never one to stay angry for long.

"I think Mardela, Santee, and Geneva are outside playing with Trenton." Delaware said. At America's confused look, he clarified, "Trenton is New Jersey's horse. Apparently our pets found their way here and um...by any chance have you seen my fox, Dover around?"

"Yeah actually. He and some gigantic Great Dane walked through what _used _to be my foyer a few minutes ago." America said, looking at them accusingly.

"That would be Harrisburg, Pennsylvania's dog." Connecticut laughed, but it was rather forced from his nerves.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go look for the others. In the meantime, why don't you to stop fighting long enough to catch those animals and get them into the living room?" America asked, though it clearly wasn't a question.

Delaware gulped. "O-Of course, father..."

When the two states were gone, America stopped for a moment to get his anger under control. When that was done, he headed outside to fetch the girls.

* * *

To the elder nation's surprise, he found the girls sitting underneath a tree with a horse laying beside them. Georgia was sleeping peacefully, leaning against the horse, and South Carolina and Maryland were playing Go Fish with each other.

As Alfred walked closer, Maryland looked up and waved.

"Hey dad! Want to play a game?" she asked, holding out the cards. America smiled and shook his head, glad to see that at least _some _states were behaving.

"No thanks. Hey, what happened here?" he asked, sitting down.

South Carolina shook her head. "It was madness! Everyone was playing lacrosse for a while until something happened with the ball and Massachusetts accused Delaware of cheating. Connecticut backed him up and then those three started fencing with the sticks and ran inside fighting." she said.

America nodded, "Oh so that explains the lacrosse sticks in the foyer."

"It gets worse!" Maryland exclaimed, "After they left, the pets started showing up. I didn't mind, because it was nice seeing my cat Baltimore again, but then Massachusetts' dog Boston showed up and started chasing him! We went inside after them but the boys had already destroyed the house and Baltimore and Boston weren't helping either.."

"Pennsylvania and Massachusetts disappeared after they went inside but I think Massy and Newark are teaching Parker and New Hampshire how to play video games." Georgia yawned, waking up, "We didn't want to get anymore involved so I found some playing cards and we went back outside."

"So...let me get this straight. My house is a wreck because of Massachusetts, Delaware, Connecticut, and your pets?" Alfred asked.

"Pretty much." was the response from all three.

Alfred sighed. "Okay...come inside soon, alright? It's dark, and I need to talk to everyone once I _find_ everyone."

The girls nodded to show that they would and Georgia leaned against the horse again, drowsing while Maryland and South Carolina started one last game of Go Fish.

America walked back inside, massaging his forehead as he went upstairs to look for the last four states.

* * *

A few minutes later, and America found himself walking into one of his video game rooms. The four missing boys were huddled around the plasma screen TV and the XBox playing a shooter game. To his surprise, Pennsylvania was shouting into the mic at some online players along with the other three. America sighed, walked over to the console plug, and yanked it out.

When the game died, New Jersey jumped up and shouted, "Hey! We were playing that!"

"Well too bad. Get downstairs, I want to talk to you_._" Alfred said, standing aside to let them pass. The boys shuffled past quietly and soon Alfred could hear them heading down. With a sigh, he bent over to plug the console back in and he went down as well.

The states were all sitting around in the living room, waiting for America to get back.

"Dads going to kill you, dad's going to kill you~" Georgia snickered, looking at Massachusetts, Connecticut, and Delaware.

"Yeah right." Connecticut snorted.

"Well, you're going to be doing _something _unpleasant." Maryland said matter-of-factly, "You boys trashed the house in two hours flat. He's not going to let that slide."

"No, no I'm not." Alfred sighed, walking into the room. The states fell silent and watched him apprehensively. Well...more like the guys did, the girls just sat there with satisfied smiles.

"Take a guess at what I'm most annoyed about?" America asked, looking around.

"Uh...the pets?" Delaware asked, nodding at the animals that lay sleeping on the floor.

"The lacrosse sticks in the hall?" Massachusetts volunteered.

"The fact that I was pummeling Delaware earlier...again?" Connecticut asked, unable to keep that smug smirk out of his face.

"I beat you the first time, Connecticut..." Delaware muttered, he stopped under the glare Alfred gave him.

"Not right now, Delmar." he growled, "And very good guesses to all of you. I told you to not mess up the house while I was gone, didn't I?"

"Actually, you didn't." New Jersey said, "You told us to not burn down the house..."

"Well, you know what I meant." America snapped, "When I got back, my house was a wreck. I can understand that your pets showed up and I don't mind that, but I can't believe you got into_ another _fight! Can't you two just let it slide for once?"

Massachusetts nodded at Delaware and Connecticut, about to say something smart-aleck when Alfred added, "You too, Monroe. I know that _you _were in on the lacrosse fight."

The girls snickered at this and Massachusetts sat back, crossing his arms as America continued.

"Since you three were the main cause of this, _you're _going to be the ones cleaning up." Alfred said, glaring at the three.

Maryland gasped dramatically and Connecticut protested, "What? But dad—"

"No buts." Alfred said flatly, "And you three had better get along while doing it. As for the rest of you," he turned to the other states, "you could have been a bit more involved in making sure they didn't make such a big mess. I want you to help them."

"That's not fair!" Georgia protested, "We didn't do anything!"

"Exactly." America pointed out, "But you all can clean up later. For right now, who's hungry?"

The states nodded, cheering up at that as they said "Yeah!" America chuckled and led them through the living room into the kitchen, which was miraculously untouched. Once everyone had eaten their fill, it was time to tackle the arduous task of cleaning up their mess.

* * *

**Do you have any idea how hard it is to write Daddy!America? Especially when he's angry? T_T...  
**

**Oh and so you're all caught up, here are the human names for each of the states:**

**Delaware - Delmar Everett Jones  
**

**Pennsylvania - Parker Arnold Jones  
**

**New Jersey - Newark James Jones  
**

**Georgia - Geneva Augusta Jones  
**

**Connecticut - Chester Torrington Jones  
**

**Massachusetts - Monroe Ayer Jones  
**

**Maryland - Mardela Deer Jones  
**

**New Hampshire - Newton Hancock Jones  
**

**South Carolina - Santee Clover Jones**


End file.
